


how does it feels to be kissed

by gaorijen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaorijen/pseuds/gaorijen
Summary: Jaemin wants to know how it feels to be kissed. Doesn't matter from anyone but he hides the fact that he wants it from Lee Jeno, his best friend. Jeno doesn't know about it but he still complies.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	how does it feels to be kissed

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing about nomin please give it many loves and supports! I would definitely appreciate all of it! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! I'm in my nomin feels so I try to write this >< thank you so much for coming across this fic! I love you and stay safe! ><

Kissing is something a couple would do when they want to express their feelings through action. Jeno found that he never kissed or got kissed by someone. On the other hand, Jaemin kept asking him about how it feels to be kissed by someone no matter by a stranger or someone you had feelings for. In other words, he is curious.

If someone asked about their status they would say they are a good best friend to each other but no one would know that one of them has secretly admired the other but he keeps it lowkey. They never knew their whole relationship would start on that one night where Jaemin has reached his curiosity limit and asked Jeno to kiss him.

It's all an excuse. Jaemin liked Jeno. Since they started to do things best friends wouldn't do such as holding hands (they sometimes went past that and intertwined their fingers, hands locked together as if a puzzle piece completed each other), cuddling on rest days, cooking food for the other and ruffling each other's hair.

So when Jeno contemplated whether to comply or not, Jaemin urged him more and more until Jeno leaned towards him. They are currently at the kitchen, Jaemin just finished cooking food for them and he goes with the command for Jeno to kiss him. Jaemin was situated in front of the counter, while his back was pressed against it, making him trapped between the counter and the smirking boy. Jeno with a light pink tinted on his cheeks, leaned forward until their bodies literally pressed together.

"Are you sure about this? Have you thought properly?"

All Jaemin did to answer him was snaking both his arms around Jeno's neck. If Jaemin moved his face just a bit more they would brush their lips together, that's how close they are right now. 

Jeno waste no time, placing his arms around Jaemin's tiny waist securely like Jaemin would break if he loose the grip.

Two pairs of soft lips met together in a soft manner, the kiss was slow and passionate. They made sure to express their feelings through their lips. Noses brushing together, eyelashes tickling the cheeks, bodies flushed together. Every thing is perfect when Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin are pressed together, kissing each other like how couples do.

Jeno cannot waste this chance when he tried to chase Jaemin since who knows. He slid his tongue over Jaemin's bottom lip, biting it softly causing a soft noise to come out from the boy in front of him. They get intimate by that little action. Tongues meeting and fighting.

Jaemin pushed Jeno away for a moment to look at his eyes alluringly while smiling fondly. He had no reason anymore to hide from the fact that he likes jeno but he still is anxious about jeno's feelings for him. 

"I want to do this with you until forever, I don't want to end this tonight."

All Jeno does was pushing Jaemin up onto the counter, his body in between of Jaemin's legs. 

"Can I kiss you again?"

The kiss this time was a bit rough than earlier. Jeno's lips now is on Jaemin's neck, giving it butterfly kisses until he moves towards Jaemin's collarbone and bit the soft skin there. 

A low whimper could be heard as Jeno continues to give him marks. Jaemin cupped Jeno's head and tilted it upwards so he could kiss those plump lips again. They kiss and kiss until they have come to conclusions.

"Now I know how it feels to be kissed, especially by someone special to me. I've liked that boy since we both were young. I couldn't point out our age because I was busy admiring him and his face and personality and all. I feel too blessed to be kissed and to kiss that someone." 

Jaemin said it softly and Jeno intertwined their hands together and bring it up to his mouth and peck Jaemin's hand lovingly.

"I feel more blessed because not only did I get to kiss my crush, but I also got to know that he likes me back."

Jeno giggles slowly because of how Jaemin tried to hide his blushing face. He waits for jaemin to meet his gaze again to say

"Will you give me the honour to kiss and love you until the day we both will part away? No, I mean, will you give me the honour to be your boyfriend? I will try to be the best boyfriend you could ever have."

A peck was planted on Jeno's lips.

"You don't have to try. Do whatever you always do and to me you will always be the best boyfriend ever. Yes, Jeno. I can't wait to live my life as Lee Jeno's boyfriend."

"But I still want to try my hardest to be your best boyfriend. And you don't have to wait, because you are already my boyfriend, Na Jaemin."

Jeno picked him up while Jaemin had his two legs wrapped around Jeno's middle. Jaemin lets out a surprised yelp as Jeno spun them around while holding Jaemin tightly in his embrace. If anyone would see this they might get out of the kitchen as fast as they could. The lovely pair acts like they only had each other in this universe.

After a few rounds of spinning around, Jeno puts Jaemin down on the ground and they are back to the close position: Jeno's arms around Jaemin's waist and Jaemin's arms around Jeno's neck. The only thing on their faces right now were fond smiles and loving gazes towards each other. 

"I love you until the end of the time."

"I love you until the end of our times together."

They kiss again. Pouring out their loves to their significant other. 

Jaemin pushed Jeno away to take his breaths. Jeno pecks him softly before leaning their foreheads together, eyes full of love.

"I bet the foods are cold already."

Jeno laughs and kisses his pretty, talented, hot, beautiful, sweet, handsome, angel, kind hearted, affectionate, selfless, lovely boyfriend again.

"But I can't get enough of kissing you."

**Author's Note:**

> Would appreciate it if you tell me where I'm lacking at! I am eager to learn more!


End file.
